winxfandomcom-20200222-history
This Is the Beat
This is the Beat is one of several short songs heard throughout the series in the 4Kids dub. It is also heard as a music video after some episodes from Season 1 and plays in Season 2 in episode fifteen towards the near end. Lyrics English Series Do do do do do Oh yeah, yeah, yeah Ah Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh All I really want is just one chance To grab a boy and start to dance All you gotta do is move your feet (Move your feet oh yea) 'Cause here's the girl and this is the beat Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh Whoa whoa whoa Feel the magic, get in the groove Clap your hands and start to move Baby that's the way two hearts meet (Two hearts meet) Whooa, here's the girl and this is the beat Winx Club: Join the Club Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Do do do do do Do do do do La la la ta Tuh tuh do Do do do Pa pa pa-oh Mm da da, yeah yeah Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh All I really want is just one chance To grab a boy and start to dance All you gotta do is move your feet (Move your feet oh yea) 'Cause baby, here's the girl and this is the beat Ooh ah ooh Whoa whoa whoa whoa Feel the magic, get into the groove Clap your hands and start to move (Start to move) Baby that's the way two hearts meet (Two hearts meet) Whooa, here's the girl and this is the beat Trivia *This song is heard in 4Kids' "Crystal Ball Video" segment at the end of "Secret Guardian". *This song is Musa's first duet. In the Rai dub version, the song is called A Song for You. She sings it with Stella. **The second is Endlessly, which she sang when she rehearsed for the Winx band in the Sixteenth episode of the fourth season. The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verses along with her. **The third is You're the One, which she sings in Season 4 in episodes eighteen and twenty one The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verses along with her. **The fourth is A Kingdom and a Child in Season 4 in episode twenty three. The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verse along with her. **The fifth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode twenty six. ***Musa sang it as a solo in episode thirteen, but sings it with the band as a duo along with Bloom as the main singer in the last episode. **The sixth is One to One in Season 5 in episode twenty three in a duet with Riven. *This song is the third one Musa sings of the whole series, and the second season. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom and a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelvth one is We Are a Symphony. Videos Category:Songs Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:4Kids Songs Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Duets Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Join the Club Category:Season 1 Songs (4Kids) Category:Season 2 Songs (4Kids)